The Good Punishment
by featherless-wings
Summary: Micky has been a naughty boy... WARNING: Contains strong sex and language.


**Authors Note:** _This isn't real, it never happened, and it's all a work of fiction. This contains strong sex between two men. If you don't want to see that, don't read this! _

* * *

"You've been_ bad_. You've been a bad boy today, Micky."

Mike had shoved Micky down on the bed _hard_. Micky propped himself up on his elbows, smirking at the slightly older man.

"You think this is funny?" Mike asked him. "Teasing me, toyin' with me."

"You liked it." Micky purred.

"Shut up." Mike said sternly. "You've been real fuckin' naughty. You need to be punished."

Micky's face filled with lust. "Punish me then."

Micky had been messing with Mike all day on set, bending down in front of him, wearing the most ridiculously tight pants wardrobe had to offer. And Mike was fairly certain Micky was wearing nothing underneath. Micky kept brushing against Mike, giving him this wanting look when nobody else was watching. Flirting with him, teasing him, testing him. Micky was silently telling Mike that he wanted him, that he _needed_ him, all goddamn day long. And it had driven Mike crazy.

"You think you're clever, huh?" Mike asked as he unbuckled his own belt, desperate to free his growing erection. "Flirtin' with that girl right under my nose."

"You know I didn't want her though." Micky said, licking his lips as Mike discarded his belt and unzipped his jeans. "You know I only wanted you. I _need_ you."

"Take your clothes off." Mike demanded.

Micky quickly obliged and started undoing the buttons of his shirt in a hurry.

"Slowly. Take 'em off slowly." Mike ordered, putting his hand down the front of his pants to relieve a little tension.

Micky slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, all the while starring at Mike who wore an icy look.

"You know you've been bad, don't ya?" Mike asked as he slowly stroked himself through the fabric of his boxers.

Micky nodded.

"Say it."

"I've been bad." Micky said, discarding his shirt. He then got to work on his pants.

Micky wore a look of need, a hungry smirk on his boyish face as he wriggled out of his pants. Mike was right; Micky _wasn't_ wearing any underwear.

"You little slut." Mike said as he marvelled at Micky's impressive hard-on. Mike stopped stroking himself for the time being. "Touch it." He said, gesturing to Micky's own erection.

Micky wrapped his hand around himself and slowly started to stroke. "Like this?" He asked.

"Don't talk." Mike said firmly. "I don't want to see your mouth open unless it's filled with my cock."

The fire in Micky's eyes burned brighter at the suggestion. "I'd like that." He said.

"What did I just say about bein' quiet?" Mike couldn't help but like it when Micky tried to play games of his own.

Micky pouted, sticking out that delicious bottom lip in a mock-sad fashion. "Don't you want to hear about how much I want your cock?" He asked, still stroking himself. Mike was impressed with how cool Micky was keeping - for now. "Don't you want to know how much I _need_ it?"

Mike tried hard to keep himself cool, his breath getting caught in his chest.

Micky shuffled to the edge of the bed, still stroking himself. "Because I want it _bad_. I want it in my mouth, I want to taste it, to feel it... and I want it in other places, too..."

Mike gulped. He couldn't contain himself, and he stepped forward, grabbing hold of Micky's bare arms and yanking him to his feet. Micky smirked at the rough attention.

"Get on your knees." Mike ordered.

Micky's grin grew wider, and he dropped to the floor. Mike shoved his boxers down, revealing his huge erection to a waiting Micky. Mike grabbed a fist full of Micky's delightful curls, yanking his head up to face him before he got to work.

"You've been so, _so_ naughty, Mick." He said, starring down at the naked, curly haired boy on his knees in front of him.

Micky merely licked his lips, his eyes filled with lust. Mike loosened his grip on Micky's hair, giving Micky enough freedom to get to work.

Micky's hands grabbed hold of Mike's ass, one cheek in each hand, and he pulled Mike forward, his parted and waiting, guiding that big cock into his wet, warm mouth.

Mike closed his eyes, throwing his head back as he felt the tip of his penis hit the back of Micky's throat. He tightened his grip on Micky's curls once more, loving the way they felt in his hands. Micky's hands groped and squeezed Mike's naked ass, his head bobbing back and forward as he took Mike deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Mike managed to look down at the drummer on his knees, loving the look of desire and pleasure on this pretty-boy's face. Micky's right hand left its place on Mike's ass, and it disappeared down the front of his own body. Mike noticed Micky started touching himself again, stroking himself in an attempt to relieve himself of the pressure building down below.

As glorious as the sight was of this beautiful young man touching himself with a mouth filled with Mike's own cock, Mike bent down slightly, grabbing hold of Micky's arm and pulling it away.

"No." Mike grunted.

Micky groaned, sending vibrations down Mike's length and causing Mike to moan out. Micky's movements increased - his pace quickened, his own need for pleasure causing him to start unravelling as his concentration begun to waver.

Mike knew he had worked Micky up enough to not receive the best blow-job he'd ever received, even though it still felt pretty damn-fantastic. So Mike pulled himself out of Micky's mouth, still tightly fisting that head of curls.

"Stand up." Mike demanded.

Micky quickly rose to his feet, rubbing his knees quickly - they had become a little sore against the carpet.

"Get on the bed. On your hands and knees. _Now_."

Micky quickly obliged, turning and climbing back on to the bed on all-fours.

"You are so desperate to be fucked, ain't ya?"

Micky nodded. "Please, Mike...I'll do whatever you want."

"Damn right you will."

Mike rid himself of his shirt, watching as Micky twisted his neck around to see what Mike was doing. Mike then caught Micky touching himself again.

"Stop that." Mike ordered, chucking his shirt on the floor. "You do as I say, do you understand?"

Micky groaned, letting go of his erection once more. Mike walked around the bed, studying Micky. He looked at Micky's hard-on - it was pulsing with need, desperate for attention. Mike smirked in satisfaction at seeing how worked up this boy was - and he hadn't even started yet.

Mike climbed on the bed, his every move watched with intent by Micky. Mike moved his fingers into Micky's curls once more - he couldn't help himself, that head of hair really turned him on. He run his fingers through Micky's hair, and then down the back of Micky's neck. Micky shivered - that was a sensitive spot for him. Mike continued to lightly graze his fingers down Micky's spine, right the way down his lower back, and down in-between the crack of Micky's ass, dragging them between his cheeks until he arrived at Micky's balls. He squeezed them gently, and Micky moaned loudly.

"You're a naughty boy, Micky." Mike said seriously, enjoying watching Micky squirm as he massaged his balls gently. "You think you can play me at my own game, do ya? You think you can mess with me, build me up, tease me when we're at work, and you think you ain't gonna get punished?"

Micky groaned. "It's what you do to me. I can't help it."

"Did you want me to drag you off and fuck ya on the set, is that it?"

"_Yes_."

"You know we can't do that. We'd get caught, you stupid boy."

Mike squeezed Micky's balls tightly. Micky moaned.

"_Ugh_, I _know_."

"But you like that though, don't ya? The danger. The danger of gettin' caught."

"I-I don't know." Micky gasped. It was hard for him to process his thoughts. "Sometimes I just- I just, _urgh_, I just don't think. I just _want_."

"Want _me_?"

Micky nodded, and Mike finally gave Micky what he wanted, wrapping his long fingers around Micky's aching erection.

Micky moaned loudly, a huge, throaty moan escaping his lips. Hearing Micky like that always made Mike's head spin - nothing turned Mike on more than making Micky moan.

Mike stopped what he was doing almost as soon as he had started. Micky's moans of pleasure turned into a moan of disappointment as Mike's hand released him.

"Fuck. God, Mike, _please_." Micky groaned.

Mike moved behind Micky, marvelling at his perfect ass. He took hold of each cheek, giving them a firm squeeze, pulling them apart to reveal Micky's waiting entrance. Micky's breathing was deep and ragged, and everything about his demeanour screamed desperation.

"What do you want, boy?" Mike asked him.

"You-you know what I want." Micky choked.

"Say it." Mike pushed a finger inside Micky, taking a deep breath as the warmth and tightness consumed his finger.

"Ughhh." Micky moaned. "I want you to- to fuck me. _Please_...oh _god_, please, Michael."

Mike curled his finger up inside Micky, brushing it gently against the spot inside him that made him scream.

"Oh _god_ !" Micky shouted.

Micky's hand again stretched beneath him and latched on to his erection, and he started to pump himself hard and fast.

Mike snatched Micky's hand away again instantly, feeling a small ounce of guilt but knowing it would be more than worth it in the end.

"If you keep disobeying me, I'll have to leave you all on your own. Is that what you want?"

Micky was sure there was no way Mike was going anywhere right now, but he wasn't willing to take the risk.

"No-No... Please, don't go." Micky pleaded. "Don't leave me like this."

"Like what?" Mike stretched his finger deep within his lover once again.

Micky groaned. "Like...like this. Fuck, I want you so bad... please don't make me wait. I've wanted you all day. You play games too, the way-_ ugh_ - the way you look at me. I can't help it. I just love you and want you all the time. Please Michael... please give me what I want. Please fuck me and make love to me and make me come, I can't stand it any longer."

Well, Mike couldn't say no to that. He pulled his finger out of Micky, much to Micky's initial horror, and placed his hand on the back of Micky's head. Mike bent down, turning Micky's head and kissing him deeply on the lips, forcing his tongue into the younger man's mouth and hearing him moan in response.

Mike broke the kiss, and he hovered his lips over Micky's, his eyes scanning his lover's face. "You're a little slut. You're a beautiful little slut, and you're mine. You my boy, and I fucking love you even though you drive me crazy. Do you know that?"

Micky nodded, gulping. "Yes." He choked.

"Good. Because now I'm gonna prove it."

Mike moved behind Micky, positioning himself. "Do you want lube?"

Micky shook his head. "No, please just do it."

Mike couldn't help but chuckle. He spat into the palm of his hand though, and coated himself with his saliva. He'd already been gathering pre-come, and he used that as well to lube up his erection. He bent right over Micky, pressing his chest against Micky's back as he pressed the head of his hard-on against Micky's waiting entrance.

Mike could feel Micky's body tense in anticipation, and he decided to torture his boy no longer. He pushed deep inside Micky in one swift motion. No fooling around, no taking it slow, and he filled Micky to the hilt on the first thrust.

Micky cried out, part from pain, but mostly from pleasure. Both he and Mike knew that any initial discomfort would pass quickly, as Mike knew exactly how to please Micky. And please Micky he did.

Mike set a steady rhythm, loving the way his dick looked when it was working, watching in wonder as it disappeared between Micky's gorgeous, round ass cheeks. It was only now Mike felt that incredible heat and tightness that he realised just how worked up he was himself; he'd be so preoccupied with winding-up Micky that he'd overlooked his own desperation for pleasure. But the games were over now, and Mike had no intention of continuing his tough-guy act. He was enjoying this, wanting this and needing this just as much as Micky, and he wasn't afraid to be vocal about it.

"_Fuck_, Mick." Mike groaned. "You're fucking perfect."

"I've wanted this all day." Micky moaned. "God, _Mike_."

Mike moved harder, pushing deep inside his lover. Micky's moans started to get louder and louder - as did his own. This wasn't going to last long, not now. And Micky again grabbed hold of his own erection, and Mike immediately stopped him. Just as Micky was about to complain, Mike wrapped his fingers around Micky's length, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Now this was exactly what Micky wanted. And his moans of pleasure certainly expressed his gratitude.

Mike gripped hold of Micky's hip with his left hand while his right hand occupied itself with Micky's wonderful erection, and Mike quickened his pace, pushing inside Micky hard and fast, quickly approaching his orgasm - and knowing Micky was close to his own.

"You don't come 'til I say." Mike ordered, and Micky groaned, having thought the games were over. "I mean it."

"Please Mike, I _can't_..." Micky gasped.

"I mean it, Micky. Trust me."

Mike closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he enjoyed the incredible sensations flowing through his body. He started to tense up, and Micky clenched his inner-muscles around Mike, pushing Mike over the edge. Mike moaned loudly as he came deep inside the curly-haired boy, and Micky moaned as well as Mike continued to slam into him, milking his orgasm as long as possible.

As much as Mike wanted to bask in the afterglow of his climax, he had a promise to keep. He instantly pulled out of Micky and let go of Micky's penis. Micky was horrified, on the brink of his own release and left high and dry.

Micky groaned, it almost sounded like a choked sob, thinking this whole thing hadn't been a game at all - that Mike really was punishing him for being a "bad boy" at work.

But Mike grabbed hold of Micky, flipping him on to his back. Micky was shocked, unsure what was going to happen next. It all happened so fast, and suddenly Mike was on top of him.

"You can come now." Mike said, instantly lowering his head and taking Micky's painful erection into his mouth.

"Holy _shit _!" Micky cried, his hips instinctively bucking upwards, pushing himself down Mike's throat.

And Mike took it, accepting Micky's dick, swallowing as much as he could and sucking it with every ounce of energy he had left in his body after the incredible orgasm he'd achieved just moments before. It was difficult, as Mike was completely breathless, almost suffocating on the large, hard penis in his mouth. But he knew this was going to last probably mere seconds, and there was no way he was letting Micky down after the torture he'd just endured.

And Mike was right - it didn't last long. Probably less than 20 seconds into the first-class blowjob he was receiving, Micky came. He exploded unannounced into Mike's mouth, spilling himself down Mike's throat. Mike choked slightly, but he'd sucked Micky's dick often enough to know how to handle it, and he continued sucking Micky until every last drop was swallowed and Micky returned to softness.

Mike took a deep breath as he finally released Micky from his mouth. His head was spinning, and he licked his lips, trying to regain his focus. And then he managed to focus on Micky - a sweaty, beautiful mess. His eyes were closed, his chest was heaving. He looked the picture of relief, the picture of sex. The sight of Micky like this in itself was orgasmic.

After a few moments of trying to catch his breath, Micky managed to prize-open his eyes. He looked up at Mike who was straddling his legs, sitting upright, staring back down at Micky with a smile on his face.

Micky giggled. "You're unbelievable."

"That's funny," Mike said, scrambling off of Micky and laying down beside him. "Because I was just thinking the same about you."

Micky laughed some more. "You try to be mean to me, but in the end you're always nice." He said, snuggling up to him.

Mike wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Yeah," he sighed. "I can't help it really."

"I'm sorry for being bad." Micky said, burying his face in the crook of Mike's neck.

Mike looked at him. "Seriously?"

Micky lifted his head, and that naughty smirk returned to his face as he looked at Mike, a cheeky glint in his eye. "No. Not at all."

Mike grinned. "Good, because I like it when you're bad."

"That's lucky," Micky started. "Because I quite like being punished."


End file.
